


˝I'm sorry , love The Doctor ˝

by WhouffaldiStuff



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Romance, doctor who - Freeform, reader interactive, twelfth doctor X reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhouffaldiStuff/pseuds/WhouffaldiStuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and the Doctor land on a strange, but beautiful planet , thanks to you and the TARDIS telepathic interphase</p>
            </blockquote>





	˝I'm sorry , love The Doctor ˝

**Author's Note:**

> okay yes hi ..this is my first real attempt to write a fic, so take it easy on me ...XD just a little 12th Doctor / Reader fluff ....cuz why not ....a bit out of my character but okay ...good to try new things ...if it was in my way it would go all dark and goth and horror-ish ....okay whatever ....enjoy ! Kudos welcome , Comments as well :)

It’s 2 am on a chilly Saturday night in October. You are tightly snugged in your warm bed without a care in the world, probably experiencing dreams that go beyond capability of your imagination. From time to time you stretch and move to the other side of the bed to find a more comfortable spot. You cringe a little, from feeling a chilly breeze on your face. Trying to ignore it, you turn to the other side. The breeze gets stronger and you pull the bed cover over your face. You suddenly hear a familiar sound getting louder and louder and suddenly stopping with a heavy thud at the end, like some kind of a vehicle parking right in the middle of your room. You slowly pull down your covers exposing your eyes to the darkness which wasn’t so dark anymore. There stood a familiar sight, a blue police box right in front of your bed.

˝Doctor!˝ you excitedly jump up and run to the TARDIS door. At the precise moment you want to knock, the door opens and out pops a grumpy gray-haired man staring at you just a few inches away from your face. You stare at each other for a moment.

˝Where the hell have you been?˝ you break the awkward silence.

˝Around˝ he says with a bit confused voice, looking around your room and cautiously stepping out of the TARDIS. You just glare at him for a moment when you realize that his behavior is caused by the fact that you refurnished your room a few weeks ago.

˝So? ˝ You ask.

˝So what? ˝

˝What do you think˝ you stretch your hands trying to show the obvious changes in the room.

˝you redecorated?˝ he narrows his eyebrows, sliding his finger over a shelf checking for dust.

˝uhh…yeah˝

˝I don’t like it˝ he cringes and sits on a chair. You sigh and frown, but you’re still not surprised at his reaction. You walk back to your bed and jump on it sitting cross-legged.

˝so, did you do anything fun without me?˝

˝no, the last time I left I set the console to bring me back to visit the next morning, but apparently it understood in the next six months…you know like when you set your alarm clock and it goes off with a delay˝

˝yeah in your case with a half a year delay˝ you chuckle and pet the side of your bed signaling him to come over and sit next to you. He cocks his eyebrow and with a bit of hesitation decides to do so.

˝How about you? Did you do anything fun while I wasn’t around?˝ He asks.

˝well…˝ you think for a while ˝except redecorating the room…not really. To be honest, days without you are quite dull.˝

˝ohh really? Well I thought you said you were a loner, that you like being all by yourself and that other people give you anxiety ˝

˝well you’re not people˝

˝that’s quite true˝ he nods. You slowly lean your head on his shoulder. He lightly jerks, not feeling very comfortable about it, but calms down soon after, feeling slightly awkward.

˝I missed you˝ you sigh with a smile.

 

˝yeah …same˝ he whispers with an unsure rumbling voice, followed by a long and awkward pause. He suddenly jumps up and opens the TARDIS door

˝So! Where shall we go!˝ He breaks the silence. You hesitate for a moment thinking about his question.

˝well if we’re going anywhere at least let me put on some clothes˝ He looks at you raising his eyebrow

˝so you’re telling me, that is just a hologram?˝ he confusingly points at you. You look down at yourself releasing an embarrassed giggle

˝No! I’m wearing pajamas! I can’t go out in pajamas! ˝ you raise your voice at him nearly laughing.

˝Of course you can! Come on!˝ He grabs your hand and tries to pull you into the TARDIS but you stop.

˝Doctor! I’m serious! I’m not going anywhere looking like this! ˝ He sighs and starts opening your wardrobe. He sticks his head in it and looks around the big interior.

˝What is this?˝he starts throwing clothes over his shoulder

˝What are you doing˝ you’re trying to catch the clothes.˝ If you’re trying to find Narnia, it’s not in there!˝

˝Don’t be stupid, Narnia’s just a silly old wives tale, there’s no such thing as talking lions and humanoid goat hybrids living in a world beyond the wardrobe.˝

˝says a man with a two hearts and a big blue polices box, that can travel through space and time˝ He sighs and digs deeper into the wardrobe.

˝Here, put this on.˝

˝well you took long for a simple t-shirt and jeans˝

˝just get dressed and lets go, or do you need help?˝ You blush as you look at him.

˝uhh no I’m good˝ You start taking off the shirt of your pajamas when you realize he’s still looking.

˝ahem…do you mind?˝

˝No go ahead˝ You sigh

˝I mean can you please turn around or something while I change˝

˝ohh right, sorry. ˝ He turns around, while you start pulling off the shirt. He slightly turns his head back

˝are you done˝

˝NO! ˝ you cover yourself quickly

˝Well hurry up then˝

 

˝What’s the rush? You have all the time in the universe and you’re rushing me to change clothes?˝ you hiss back at him, bit more annoyed this time.

˝you humans always take forever to change˝

˝well at least we’re not timelords that change in the split second when they get bitch slapped in the face˝

˝Oi! mind your language˝

˝I won’t take orders from a gray-haired stick insect in my house!˝  
For a moment you look at each other in silence with your grimaces set on anger and irritation, but soon the tension fades away when you both laugh at each other. He pushes the TARDIS door open and drags you in to the console.

˝So let’s play a little game˝

˝A game? Well what do you have in mind?˝  
He takes your hand and leads you to the TARDIS telepathic interphase and gently pushes your fingers into the part of the console that kind of looks like weird gelatin. You face cringes.

˝ugh… what is this?˝

˝It’s the TARDIS telepathic interphase, you are now mentally connected with the TARDIS˝

˝Wow cool! ˝ Your eyes shine in excitement ˝So what now?˝

˝you are now in control of the console, just be careful what you think about, it can reach in every corner of your conscious and subconscious mind˝  
Your eyes widen with a slight embarrassment on your face hoping none of your private thoughts get projected on the screens, especially the ones that you had about him. Doctor suddenly pulls a lever, taking you by surprise. You look at him

˝Wait I wasn’t ready!˝

˝that’s the part of the game˝ You both hold on to the console while it shifts around and slowly lands somewhere. Doctor looks up and grins

˝Well we’re here!˝

˝where?˝

˝that’s the good part. I don’t know!˝ He runs to the door and you quickly follow trying to stop him

˝How about if we try it again, we’re probably somewhere totally boring, because my mind was blank at the moment and…˝you stop talking when he opens the door.

˝Well would you look at that˝ You both look at the pastel colored sky with shades of lavender and peach melting with each other, decorated with two crystal shining moons, one bigger than the other. The grass blue and emerald green gracefully bending in the wind. The air filled with aroma of roses that grow on bushes nearby. The sky filled with shining white orbs that illuminate from the moonlight, gracefully floating around. Doctor catches one in his palm and closes it with the other placing it to his ear.  
˝listen to this˝ he grins while the orb releases a melody so pure, that everything seems beautiful. You put your head to his palm and listen to it. Your whole body relaxes and you smile, deeply inhaling the air filled with the sweet aroma of roses. He releases the orb and observes the view.

˝well you are a romantic, aren’t you˝ he laughs.

˝Shut up˝

˝Well either that or you’ve been suffering of severe depression, which lead to this relaxing and happy place˝. You look at him and frown looking down at your feet. His grin vanishes and he puts his hand on your shoulder.

˝Are you okay?˝ You smile and shake your head.

˝Ohh don’t worry about me Doctor. We’re here now, so let’s make the best of it˝ you smile and take his hand. You both take a walk through the field of roses.

˝So what is this place exactly?˝

˝this planet is the center of the romantic and peaceful activity in the entire universe, even the Daleks would get all mushy here. It’s the aroma in the roses that gives the peaceful vibe into any creature that steps on this planet.˝

˝Ohh so that’s why you didn’t jump when I took your hand?˝you laugh and grab his arm tighter, hugging it. He looks down at you cocking his eyebrow but keeps talking like you never said a thing.

˝ So…this planet is also known to save the biggest amount of nearly extinct species in the universe. It also has a natural spa with a hot water spring over there, and some relaxation hammocks next to the river of Amos. And if the hammocks aren’t comfortable and relaxing enough for you they provide huge king sized beds, with rose bedding. They say they’re so soft it’s like sleeping on the cloud…well they do float in the air so technically….˝

˝let’s try it then…˝

˝sorry?˝

˝The beds…I always wanted to see how it is to sleep on a cloud˝

˝well uhh…now it’s not really my kind of…˝

˝ohh come on Mr. grumpy it won’t kill you if you lie down for a minute, it might even do you some good …Come on˝ You grab his hand and drag him to the nearest rose beds you can find

˝you know I’m not for this touchy feely stuff…˝

˝ohh shut up! ˝you smile and push him on one of the beds. As he hits the soft bedding his entire body completely relaxes.

˝ohhh…I should do this more often, now I see why humans hate getting up in the morning.˝ he grins and smells the rose-aroma filled pillow.  
˝Well look at you all relaxed and comfy without a care! That’s the first˝ you laugh and jump next to him laying back with your mind finally free of care and worry in a long time. He closes his eyes and inhales the floral smell around him.

˝this is really nice. Question, those are the relaxations beds correct? ˝

˝why? Are there any other? ˝ you ask quite relaxed but with a pinch of worry in your voice.

˝well there are two kinds of cloud beds, ones that release a powder that helps you relax and releases you of all the stress˝

˝and the other? ˝ You ask bit more anxiously

˝well, remember when I said that many species were saved on this planet?˝

˝yeah?˝

˝well …some of them needed a bit of help with that˝

˝you mean…˝

˝they release a scent of aphrodisiac which makes the two more attracted to each other…which later leads to…˝

˝touchy feely stuff?˝ you finish the sentence.

˝Exactly˝

˝Well I don’t feel any different except really nice and relaxed, we’re probably on the right one˝

˝We still can’t tell….the powder activates when we’re high enough in the sky˝

˝so how high are we?˝ He looks down at the field, that now looks like a big blue-green spot, and back at you.

˝not high enough…there’s a 50 percent chance we’re on the right one˝

˝and what if we’re not?˝

˝Well…uhh, just lay down and try to relax we still have about half an hour until the scent activates˝ You nod and lay back. He closes his eyes and deeply relaxes. You slowly turn

to him and just watch him, thinking about, what if you’re on the wrong bed, what will happen when that spray hits both of you. In a way you were dreaming of that the past six months he was away, but on the other hand you are scared of it, what if he doesn’t feel the same and it is just the spray that does that. You lean nearer to him, knowing he’s already in a deep sate of relaxation. You find him extremely adorable in that state. You lean closer to his face, just looking, waiting for the spray to hit you. So many things go through your mind right now. Aphrodisiac spray or not, what happens, happens. You wait patiently still gazing at his sleeping face. At the moment the spray goes off, you lean down and kiss him. He opens his eyes and looks up at you, at first with a thought of jumping away, but realizing that he can’t his body relaxes and so does yours. He melts in with the kiss, wrapping his arms around you hugging you tight too his chest. Realizing you were on the relaxation cloud all along and there is nothing that caused this forcefully, you both pull away and roll on your side of the cloud-bed. You feel embarrassed and your face blushes, you turn away from him and shove your face in the pillow. He turns around to you and spoons you, leaning his head on your shoulder, whispering in your ear:

˝it’s alright…no need to be embarrassed, I’m irresistible I know˝ that makes you giggle. You turn around to him and cuddle up to his chest.

˝I thought you hated hugging˝

˝it’s this place…i’ll stop as soon as we get in the TARDIS˝ you poke him in the ribs

˝ohh shut up you, I’m trying to enjoy this and you’re spoiling it.˝ He smiles and hugs you

˝I told you, you didn’t have to change your clothes˝ You look at him in surprise

˝wait a minute…you planned this all along didn’t you? That’s why you insisted that I stay in my pajamas…The telepathic interphase had nothing to do with it , you had this planned all along!˝

 

˝maybe I did , maybe I didn’t ˝ he gives a mysterious smile making you a bit doubtful, but knowing he’s just trying to confuse you , you laugh and hit him on the shoulder.

˝you can be so annoying sometimes you know that! ˝ you laugh , and he rubs the inpact area

 

˝that hurts you know˝ he frowns

˝you are a softy for a timelord˝ you laugh , he gives you an annoyed glare

˝shut up˝ You look down at the emerald field which is very far away now

˝So how do we get down?˝ He look around and scans the cloud bed with his sonic and finnaly finds a lever

˝aha here we go˝ he pulls the lever and the cloud slowly starts to go down. When you finally reach the land Doctor quickly jumps off the cloud and heads straight to the TARDIS. You try to keep up to him but his long legs and fast walk outrun you, so you have to start running after him

˝Oi! So you’re just gonna march away and forget what just happened up on that cloud!?˝

˝I told you …I don’t like touchy feely stuff˝ he marches on and you stop, surprised to the sudden change of manor. You feel slightly disappointed and just look at him marching to the TARDIS. You slowly follow him and enter through the TARDIS door, where he’s already pushing all sorts of buttons and levers like nothing ever happened. He looks up at you and arches his eyebrows.

˝Come on! Where’s the attitude, I don’t need you like this. I need focused, confident. Not all depressed and puppy eyed! ˝ He pulls a lever and looks up at the monitor. You walk pass him up the stairs to the armchair next to the blackboard. You feel like a child, whose favorite toy has just been taken away and thrown into trash. You curl up in the armchair and slowly doze off. Doctor slowly turns his head towards you, seeing you sleeping in his armchair. He takes off his coat and slowly walks up the stairs and stops behind the it. He slowly covers you up with his coat and gently strokes your hair. He leans forward and kisses you on the forehead. He pulls a small rose petal from his pocket, that he picked earlier in the flower garden and places it next to you. He takes a piece of chalk and draws a heart on the black board writing: ˝ _I’m sorry, love The Doctor_ ˝


End file.
